The Night who Captured the Star
by AngelWarriors
Summary: AU NoctisxStella Oneshot. She never believed in vampires until she met him that is.


**Title: The Night who Captured the Star **

**Author: Warangel88**

**Pairings: StellaxNoctis (Night)**

**Warnings/Spoilers: AU, and Noctis is mostly like OOC**

**Author Notes: Written for ****electrifiedpie** **for the drabble request challange I currently have going on my LJ. I know she has a thing for vampires so I decided to make Noctis into a vamp. Thanks a bunch for betaing Ellie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus.**

She had always thought vampires were a mere myth, something parents would tell their children to keep them indoors at night so the vampires wouldn't come and drink the blood of those who stayed out after dark.

So when she finally did meet her first vampire, she was more surprised than afraid. His eyes had an unnatural, red glow to them, he was handsome and his hair was midnight blue, and if she wasn't so close to death she would probably find it strangely ironic that he actually looked like an older version of one of the characters from an Anime series she used to watch.

He had the same hairstyle and the way that his eyes would suddenly change to red, although relating to him to that character hardly eased her nerves.

She was starting to wonder why she had even decided to take a shortcut anyway, as well as wondering why she hadn't started to run yet. Sure, she knew how to defend herself, her father insisted that she took several self defense classes when she was a child. Although she was sure those skills would be useless against a vampire, especially considering the rumors that they were extremely fast and strong, so it would be pointless to try and run or even try to defend herself.

A part of her wondered why he hadn't tried to kill her yet; in fact he only seemed to be staring at her with a slight smirk on his face, although his eyes still had that reddish tint that them, which hardly eased her mind one bit.

Perhaps he was one of those vampires who sought pleasure if their prey runs, than an easy prey who didn't give a challenge by trying to run away.

"You have nothing to fear from me, _Star,_" he uttered close to her ear, trapping her against the wall. Her violet blue eyes widened at the last word.

As a child, her parents forced her to learn to Latin and Italian, considering half her heritage came from Italy, and it was then when she learned that her name meant Star.

And yet she can somehow tell that he was telling the truth that he honestly didn't want to tell her despite his actions saying differently.

"How did you know my name meant _Star?_" she questioned in a curious tone, glancing at his now sapphire blue eyes which were more comforting than his red eyes.

"Your necklace has the pendent of a star," he replied, his blue eyes trailing down her face, resting on elegant star looking pendent. It had a lavender stone in the middle and rested on the bare skin above her lavender top. It had been a gift from her mother shortly before she died a couple of years ago in a car crash.

"But I had no idea your name is _Star,_" he continued, raising his gaze back to her face, noting a blush spreading across it.

"It's Stella," she corrected automatically and he nodded slightly. "And why haven't you drank my blood or tried to killed me?"

"I don't kill innocents," he answered and it was the truth, most of his victims were criminals or rapists.

"Then why did you show yourself to me?" she questioned curiously, noticing that he had let his arms drop from the wall, but nonetheless was close to her all the same.

"Hmm, for some reason I found myself drawn to you," he answered truthfully, glancing at her neck before going to back to her face.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, "that you will take me as your mate or something?"

His lips curled into a slight smirk, "In time I will, but only when you're ready, _Star_."

She watched him back away even further and turn away from her, and it seemed that the night swallowed him into nothingness, but she dismissed it as some vampire trick.

Perhaps teleportation, she certainly wouldn't put it passed him to have that ability.

"Hey, what's your name?" she called out, even though she couldn't see him anymore. She had a feeling that he was probably still watching her.

"_Night," _She heard him answer, though it seemed more like the wind.

She nodded; it was probably a name that translated to Night, like her name meaning Star in Latin and Italian. As she made her way back to her apartment, in the back of her mind she wondered when she would meet _Night_ again and if he would keep his promise of her making her his mate which, more or less, translated to being his bride.

Perhaps a large part of her wouldn't mind that, and personally she couldn't wait for her next encounter with _Night_.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
